


Different Circumstances

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Evil Kayo, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Evil Kayo AUTanusha had a job to do and international rescue just couldn't stay out of her way.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Different Circumstances

The scowl on her lips didn't move as she regarded the man trying to get back up, a palm pressing to the bleeding gash over his ear. The raven hair stuck in a matted clump as it mixed the the crimson. 

"That must hurt," Tanusha offered with an air of annoyance. "You two have caused me quite a bit of trouble today."

Virgil, his dark eyes blinking up at her as he finally made it into a slumped sitting position, seemed to ignore the comment as his hand searched over the other form at his side. The blonde lay motionless where her heel had left him, bleeding and barely breathing.

"Gord-" the older man realized quickly that his brother was in trouble and found her again, anger blazing across his face. "What did you do to him?"

Leaning forward in the chair, green light from the screens casting the room in a sickly glow, she glared, "The same thing I'll do to you if you get in my way again."

Confusion knit his brow as his mouth dropped open, "We - we weren't trying to - there were people in danger!"

She scoffed, "And who's fault was that? I gave them ample time to leave." Boots hit the metal walkway and she slowly made her way over to the conscious iR operative. The creak of the leather was loud against static screens and technology as she bent down to look him in the face. 

To her surprise, he didn't flinch away. Instead, his eyes were clear, steady as they peered into hers. In all her years working with her uncle, dealing with the bothersome Tracys, she had never been this close. What she saw in the dark brown iris's wasn't hatred or fear.

She saw pitty. 

When she glanced down at the way he covered his brother, willing to protect him from the threat, from her, something stuck in her chest. It didn't hurt - just a feeling - and she ignored it.

"What do you want from us?" Virgil's voice was low, hesitant as he watched her.

Tilting her head to the side, Tanusha kept it simple, "I want you to stay out of my way." A thought flitted through her mind and she smiled, small and sinister, "You're lucky it was just me, though. My uncle would want a great deal more. Your 'bird, for one. He might've even killed one of you - taken the other to torture for information."

Now she could see fear. That was a threat the family knew too well after the loss of their father. 

"Tanusha -" the plea was thick and she suspected head trauma was making it difficult to think or else he would have reconsidered his words, "You don't have to keep doing what the Hood says - just stop - we can help."

She growled, considering what it would feel like to rip that pathetic look from his face. What did he know about her life? She owed her uncle everything. Nothing would change that and certainly not this man.

"I suggest you do as _I_ say or else I'll have no other choice than to throw you both from my ship," but there was still a job left to do and she had made her point. "Now, I'll be taking the data and the control unit with me. If you two know what's good for you, I suggest you stay put." Tanusha's eyes flicked to Gordon who had yet to show signs of waking up. "That shouldn't be too difficult now should it?"

Virgil didn't respond, but his eyes followed as she stood. They weren't a threat anymore and her plan had appeared to be partially successful. They would certainly think twice before trying to stop her again. 

Turning without another word, she tapped the screen that had been displaying the progress of the retrieval. Almost done and she could leave these fools to lick their wounds. A case waited for her, the control unit safely tucked away. A chime and the process was complete, the drive releasing from it's housing and into her hand.

A short glance to the brothers and she hesitated. Virgil was tentatively checking over Gordon who now lay on his back. The elder's fingers trembled as he checked a pulse, listened to breathing that was shallow and hitched, peeled back eyelids that had yet to swell shut.

She'd done that - and maybe part of her felt bad about it. Better this than what her uncle would do, though. He would probably be irate that she'd left them here. 

And his proposition crept into her head. Tempting, but not at all possible. She'd done too much. No matter what the Tracys said, nothing would keep her from prison.

So, Tanusha would deal with her uncle's wrath. For now, she had what he wanted and that would be enough.

So, without another thought of the two men, she left. 

OoOoOoO

"Did it 'ork?" Gordon groaned from where he lay on the floor, Virgil swimming into his field of view as the engineer worked to get him ready for transport back to Thunderbird 2.

"Not exactly," his brother didn't look pleased. "The idea's been planted though."

Great… The plan had been to offer her a chance out of the Hood's services instead of the typical calling in the GDF. Too bad he hadn't been there when Virgil got hit. It did seem his brother had gotten off a bit better, though as he felt the shift of a rib under the engineer's fingers and couldn't stop the pained cry.

"Sorry! Sorry," Virgil offered with a different type of pain in his voice. "She got you pretty good."

A ragged breath as the stabbing pain dulled to a steady burn and he felt a tear slide free, "Kyrano's - gonna be pissed."

A sad chuckle, "At himself or us?"

That was the reality, wasn't it. A father trying to save his daughter and all he had for help was a family of brothers, orphaned by the same villain who kept her hostage. They had trained and it hadn't been enough. She was just better. 

"Both," Gordon offered as shadows began to creep in around him. A sharp tap to his cheek and he hissed, eyes blinking open.

"Gords, you with me?" There was more than a hint of worry.

"Don't th'nk movin's a good idea," breathing was getting more difficult and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I think you're right. Scott's on the way," agreement wasn't a good sign for either of them. 

A groan, "He'll be worse than K."

"Nah, I've got a plan," the amusement was new and Gordon blinked up at his raven-haired brother to make sure he wasn't losing it. "Scott likes being in control. What better situation than two brothers who can't take care of themselves."

"Right, can't yell at us - if we're concussed," his arm twitched with the need to wipe something wet from his chin, but Virgil was already applying a cloth that came back an unsettling shade of red. "Crud -" was followed by a painful cough.

"Gordon, I swear -" but the aquanaut settled with a groan before Virgil could finish. 

"-'m okay. Don't think it's - a lung," because that would be worse than a broken rib and a concussion and whatever else was happening to the arm that refused to do anything but twitch. 

Virgil didn't look convinced and reached up to his iR icon to inform big brother that he might want to hurry.

Only, nothing happened.

The engineer hit it again, but was met with silence. 

"The hell -"

Something clattered to the grating beside them and Gordon could just make out the shape of a case. 

And a boot.

Virgil's eyes were wide when the blonde turned to see if he was aware - of course he was. 

And then, she spoke, "So, I was thinking while I sat in the ship my uncle gave me - what could I possibly gain from listening to you? A couple of goodie two shoes who waste their energy trying to save the world."

Neither brother spoke, unsure of Tanusha's intent as she stood over them. She could easily kill them. Nothing was stopping her. Scott would simply find two bodies to take home to their family. 

She was watching Virgil with calculating green eyes, lips thin as though she couldn't quite find the words she needed. Gordon wondered if his brother noticed the shift - the subtle tremor in her hand, the creases by her eyes, the way she looked like she might bolt at any moment. If he did, Virgil didn't voice it.

Instead, they waited, because their was little else they could do.

"So," Tanusha whispered through the strain of her decision. "What do I get if I leave my uncle?"

It was the invitation they needed, but Gordon's strength was drained the moment she sent his heart thrumming through his broken chest. It was going to be up to Virgil. 

And he didn't disappoint.

"A family."

A pause as the words floated between the pair, the woman obviously processing them.

A broken intake of breath and she nodded, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeeeee fun stuff :D


End file.
